


Jubilee Line.. || Wilbur Soot x Reader

by Kermits_armit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Wilbur Soot - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brighton - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, London, Minecraft, Sad, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Suicide, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, angstminecraft, icried, jubileeline, mcyt - Freeform, minecraftyoutuber, original - Freeform, philza - Freeform, sadfanfic, streamer - Freeform, wilbursoot - Freeform, wilbursootxreader, wilburxreader, y/n, y/nxwilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kermits_armit/pseuds/Kermits_armit
Summary: The story to why Wilbur created the song 'Jubilee Line'. He's back at the underground in London again, with his guitar struggling to write lyrics for his newest song. When he sees a girl, around the same age as him, making her way to the tracks. He runs over, pulling her away. Little did he know, that girl would be his inspiration for years to come.'Who are you..?''Wilbur, but you can call me Will.' He held out a hand.She took it hesitantly, 'Y/n..'
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST TIME USING AO3 DONT HURT ME-  
> I suck at writing and I don't write xreader stories often, so please bare with me-
> 
> uhhhh enjoy??

3rd person POV

The London night was windy, cold, the sky was empty as no stars seemed to be in sight. The winter days began to get harsher as the days went on, however the young girl only wore a loose, unzipped hoodie, and tank top, a pair of joggers and old boots. 

It was just a few hours before that she had been thrown out of the house, after having a argument with her father, something about, 'not needing her' 'she was useless' 'his new step-daughter was more successful that she'd ever be'. The girl stopped harshly, wiping the tears off of her pale face, long h/c hair was blown through the wind, she almost looked like some sort of god as her shadow loomed behind her, large and threatening. 

As she continued on the path at 1am, she came across her destination. The London underground station. A gentle, but pained smile stretched across the girls face. Without hesitation, she made her way through the station, all the way to the tracks, internally praising that nobody was in sight, for now. Step, by step, she made her way to the edge, chuckling lowly at the yellow line, which 'used' to signal for you to stay back. Bending down, she pulled off a boot, and then the other, she slipped of the jacket, tossing it some place else. Quickly checking the time, her face lit up, with an expression nobody could really describe, the slightly smaller than average teen turned to the tracks, placing a bare foot on the metal, ignoring the cold. She hummed with a smile, she stuck her arms out, closing her eyes, she could hear the faint clacking of the train slowly making its way over to the station. But for some reason, the so called 'comforting' noise to her, was blocked out, by none other than a mans voice, a man who was, singing, but then singing became yelling. And before the girl could realize what was happening she was pulled out of the tracks.

She opened her eyes confused, only to be met with an extremely worried expression of a man, they stared at each other, hazel eyes staring into e/c ones. She could see his mouth moving, yet no words could be heard, and before she could register she was blacking out, her eye lids fluttered shut, her limp, small and frozen frame fell back into the mans. Who did nothing but sigh and bring the body close to his own, hugging it.   
The only words he seemed to mutter were..

" There's a reason, London puts barriers on the tube line... "


	2. Chapter 1 - Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Wilbur and y/n getting to know each other, and explaining what had happened.

Y/n POV:

I awakened, feeling the bright sun shining onto my face through the window. I groaned, turning over and burying my face into my pillow, desperately trying to find my way back into the comfort that sleeping gave me. I inhaled, expecting to smell the familiar scent of my house, but instead what seemed to be, a man's cologne. I abruptly opened my eyes, wait. WHERE THE HELL AM I? I sat up quickly, scanning my surroundings, what is this place, this doesn't look familiar at all. I put a hand on my head, pulling off the wet flannel, I stared at it confused, then looked to the clothes I was wearing, a large maroon hoodie. Without thinking I flicked myself, before immediately whining and placing my palm onto my cheek, trying to sooth the pain.   
So, I wasn't dreaming, that was for sure. I jumped as a cat made its way to my feet, snuggling its way into my side,  
'..what in the fu-' I whispered, I put my hands in my knotted hair,  
'am I delusional or something..?'  
The soft thumping of footsteps startled me, I crooked my head to the side, wide-eyed staring once again as a tall man, a very tall man, pushed open the door holding a two mugs and a bowl which seemed to be soup. I tilted my head to the side.  
The man looked at me and smiled,  
'Your awake! Good morning, how did you sleep?'  
I blinked.  
'What the hell?..'  
He only hummed, setting the bowl as well as a mug next to me on the bedside table, I just watched him, as he moved to grab a chair and sit down beside me.  
'So, are you feeling any better?'  
I stayed quiet for a few minutes.  
'what do you mean?' I spoke quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
'You had a very high fever, I was quiet worried.' He mentioned the last bit glancing at me, before sipping on his tea with delight.  
I debated on whether I should speak, but before I could stop myself, the words flowed out like nothing.  
'If you don't mind me asking..'  
'Who exactly..'  
'Who are you?'  
The brown-haired male looked up from his cup, clearing his throat, and holding out his hand.  
'My name is Wilbur, but you can call me Will for short.' Wilbur replied, smiling once again.  
Hesitantly, I took his hand, my much smaller, paler one slotting into his, almost like a puzzle piece.  
'..Y/n..or n/n for short..that's what my friends used to call me..'  
'Well y/n, I made you some soup, I hope you enjoy it!' He said happily, yet still I couldn't help but hear a pained tone in his voice as he spoke.  
'Oh I...thankyou'  
***  
After gratefully eating my soup (Or is it drinking? I don't bloody know), i picked up my tea, bringing it to my lips, and closing my eyes in bliss, as the warmth went down my throat. I sighed.  
'So uhm, how did i get here? Your not kidnapping me right..?' I asked, unsure of what his answer would be.  
He looked at me equally confused,   
'You don't remember anything from last night?'  
I froze, flashbacks from the previous argument reoccurred in my mind.   
I stayed silent for awhile putting the mug back onto the surface.  
'I guess? Most of it I suppose, but in all, I don't remember the full details, its a blur..'  
Following my lead, Wilbur also set down his cup, leaning into his chair.  
'Would you like me to tell you?'   
'Yes.'  
'Are you sure?'  
I shifted uncomfortably in the bedsheets.  
'..yes, I'm sure.'  
'I saved you...from the underground, you where gonna..'  
'Gonna what?'  
The taller sat up, staring at me will concern, before speaking again.  
'You tried to...commit suicide.' Wilbur finished, a shake evident in his voice.  
Now I remember, he was the man who yelled at me. So, he saved me? But I didn't want to be saved. Wait, or did I? Did I really want to die last night? It's all coming back, the once blurred visions where now clear as day.  
I could remember it like the back of my hand, every single detail, from the arguing, the shouting, all the way to how the wind felt as it touched my thin body and how the wind howled, almost sounding like a cry for help.  
And suddenly, I found myself not wanting to remember anything at all, as the argument and my fathers booming, drunk voice echoed through my head.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes or this is bad IM SORRY- IM SO TIRED IM SLEEP DEPRIVED


End file.
